Practice
by sonamylikeduh
Summary: Who knew the that little "Rosy the Rascal" would be able to hold her own against Sonic the Hedgehog someday?


"C'mon Ames, Come to Sonikku." the blue blur taunted, beckoning his pink female counterpart forward. Amy's eyes narrowed at the use of her childhood nickname for her favorite hero and friend.

The now 16 year old hedgehog rolled her eyes and changed her stance. "I thought we agreed, only I can call you that!" Amy huffed before charging at the 18 year old cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic smirked and took two steps back before charging at Amy. At the last possible second before collision, Sonic dropped to the floor and slid forward to knock Amy's feet from under her. He noticed that Amy, like himself, was more about skill than power. Sure she was rather strong (how could she not be, carrying that hammer around everywhere, it must've weighed more than her) but her power was more poised in the way she moved. More of a defense fighter than offense. He figured if he could just get her on her back at least once, he'd have a shot at winning this fight.

It surprised him a bit when he realized that Amy was almost equally matched to him in skills. The only advantages he really had over her now were his speed and weight. He remembered a time when the little rose could barely keep up with him when chasing him, and now here she was in the middle of their own personal training gym, which they had all built together sometime ago to practice in, basically holding her own against him without so much as breaking a sweat.

At the same time that Sonic slid to Amy's feet, the pink hedgehog had launched herself into the air, back flipping over his head and landing gracefully in a crouch behind him. He rolled on to his back and tilted his head back to look at her.

Amy smirked and stayed in her crouched position, "C'mon Sonikku, come to Amy," she teased. Sonic put his hands behind his head and pushed himself up to his feet. He then spun around with his leg outstretched hoping (and failing once again) to knock her feet out from under her. Amy flipped back again and this time landed on her feet, hands on her hips, smirking, "What's going on Mr. 'Fastest-Thing-Alive'? Can't catch a girl?"

Sonic gritted his teeth. There was something about training with Amy that drove him crazy. It wasn't of course that Amy was annoying. More so about the fact that he just COULDN'T beat her. This was the third training session this week (9th this month) and he still hadn't beaten her. To be fair neither of them ever won, they just kept going until they were both to tired to continue. And he wasn't even going easy on her! Sure when she had first approached him almost a month ago, begging him practically to train with her he had been a bit wary. That had quickly changed when he realized that Amy didn't need his sympathy. Hell, if anything, he needed hers.

It wasn't just that Amy was a lot more skilled than she previously let on. It was just her really. Everything about her. The way she seemed like she was dancing to some invisible beat every time they fought. How graceful she managed to make every move seem. The way her lips would curl up in a smile when she realized that there was a chance she might actually beat him. How her green eyes sparkled when any kind of light caught them. Plus there was the fact that well Amy wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown up into young woman that was more mature and confident in her own skin. It was the fact that she was just so HERSELF now. So much more at ease around him, not constantly chasing him for his attention. She wasn't dependent on Sonic to save her anymore when things went totally south. She could handle her own. And maybe that was why the blue hero found himself becoming more attached to her.

Sure when they were younger, he had always liked her. She had been cute, funny and rather interesting (when she wasn't constantly glomping him) to hang out with. But now it was like he couldn't get enough of Amy. Her voice, all golden bells and honey, could calm even the most powerful of storms that, at anytime, raged in Sonic's heart and mind. Her laugh, like tinkling silver windchimes, was the sweetest sound that could make the sun shine through any clouds. She was funny without ever being mean, which was rare to find now-a-days. She still had the same heart of gold, always putting others in front of herself. She was smart, not unbearably smart, and her snarkiness and sarcasm rivalled his own and gave him more of a challenge.

All in all, Sonic really could understand why he was falling for her. Not that he could tell her that. He couldn't tell her the truth. That he was in love with her.

He honestly just wasn't ready for that yet.

To tell Amy how much he had grown to cherish their friendship, how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to be more than friends. He couldn't quite explain it, but he liked the part they were at right now. He was more than sure Amy knew of his feelings for her, and he knew (without a doubt) that she still had the same feelings for him. Still, to venture past that point, to actually say the words out loud and thus making it official, was rather scary to him. He loved Amy sure, but he loved his freedom as well.

And oh sure of course he knew Amy would understand, she always did. She never begged him to stop running, more just begged him to slow down so she could run with him. She never wanted him to stop doing what he did best, she just wanted to be there to experience it with him. Still he knew his being gone for long periods of time already killed her inside. If they were officially a couple, that would just make it harder on her and he couldn't bear to let himself be the reason poor Amy was suffering.

Sonic took a deep breath and turned around, pretending to be done with the fight. "oh c'mon Sonic, you aren't gonna give up that easy are you? I've barely broken a sweat! What's wrong Sonikku? Don't like being beaten by a girl." the girl teased behind him.

Sonic smirked and said "Oh Amy. I thought you knew me better than that. Sonic the Hedgehog never gives up." Sonic turned and dived at her legs, finally succeeding in knocking her down.

"Yipe!" Amy squealed as she hit the ground. Sonic threw his body on top of her, wrestling her arms down. Just as he managed to grab both wrists, she brought her long legs up to his chest and pushed with all her might. He flipped over onto his back, hitting the ground so hard he nearly lost his breath. Dammit, when had little "Rosy the Rascal" grown so strong anyway?

Amy threw all her weight onto Sonic and pinned his arms down on either side of his head. She bent down until their noses were almost touching and giggled. "You looooooseeeee." she squealed, with unmasked delight.

Sonic grimaced and sighed. "Alright Ames. I guess you win this round."

She smiled at him "yeah I know, because I'm the best." Sonic rolled his eyes but suddenly his muzzle grew warm as he realized just how close they were. He was laying flat on his back with her straddling his stomach, her legs spread out on either side of his hips.

Sonic could feel her chest pressing into his, moving fast as she struggled to take in breaths. Her eyes widened as she to realized just how close they were. But neither of them made any move to pull away. Amy slowly slid her hands up from his wrists to his open palms, entangling her fingers with his. Sonic was aware of nothing except Amy.

The way her bangs fell in her face partially covering her left eye, the way her lips parted slightly so that her sweet breath could wash over his face, the way her muzzle was stained a soft red from her blushing, the way her fingers seem to fit just right in the little crevices in between his fingers. The way her body molded against his, as though they were two puzzle pieces which fit together perfectly.

It seemed like an eternity before either of them moved. Surprisingly it was Amy. She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and leaned down. Sonic panicked internally, not knowing what to do. A battle was raging in the back of his head and in his heart. His heart was telling him to do it, seize the opportunity and express how he really felt without having to stumble with his words because he was really no good with words. Besides if he didn't take this chance, there was no telling when there would be another one seeing as he wasn't one to take initiative with these types of things. On the other hand, his head was telling him, no screaming at him _"ITS TO SOON. YOU AREN'T READY FOR THIS BLUE! RUN ABORT MISSION. I REPEAT ABORT MISSION!"_

Before he had any chance to react, Amy's lips were on his and...Oh. What a sensation. Her lips. They were like a pair of soft rose petals, soft and moist from the morning dew. They melted around his own lips perfectly. Sonic sighed softly into the kiss, all sense of reasoning gone. There was no point denying it or putting it off anymore. There was no point in hurting her or himself anymore. He slowly relaxed into the kiss. Loving the way Amy's lips moved against his, as though that was exactly what they were made for.

And then, poof, just like that, it was over. Sonic's eyes shot open and he locked eyes with the beautiful rosette hedgehog above him. Her lips were now parted in a soft O of horror. Amy abruptly yanked herself away from Sonic, jumping to her feet and stumbling back a few feet. "Oh my, Sonic I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear." she gasped out. Her hands cupped around her mouth and her eyes widened with tears as Sonic stood up slowly and made his way over to her. With each step forward, she took a step back "Oh Sonic please I am sorry." Amy whimpered. Sonic didn't answer.

Instead he kept advancing on her and pressing her farther and farther back until her back hit the padded wall of gym. He stood right in front of her and reached up, slowly prying her hands from her face. He pinned her wrists against the wall and tilted his head. "Ya know Ames, for someone so smart, you can be unbelievably clueless."

Despite her excitement at having him so close, Amy narrowed her eyes and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Hedgehog?! I am not clueless. I will have you-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

Sonic smiled into the kiss. Man getting Amy to be quiet was getting to be quite a chore. But if he had to do it like this all the time, well he was sure he could handle it. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Amy's. "Where's all this coming from?" the smaller pink hedgehog whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down into her beautiful jade green eyes.

"Well, to be honest, its been there ever since I met you Amy. I just couldn't understand it at first. I always thought that I was just scared of you which is why I would always run away when you chased me. But the older I got, the more I understood. You made my heart race and my stomach tied itself in knots. My palms would get sweaty and I would forget how to even breathe for awhile. It scared me, to think I was so young and already so hung up on someone. I thought if I told you, I would never be free again. I'd have to give up my freedom just to make you happy."

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Oh Sonic, you should know me better than that. I would never ask you to give up your freedom for me. I love you Sonic, and I knew what I would be getting myself into when I let myself fall for you. I fell in love with the wind and I understand the consequences of that. All I ever wanted was to know you cared for me the same way. To know that my feelings weren't one-sided and I wasn't being completely delusional. And I'm sorry for everything."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "Sorry about what Ames?"

Amy sighed and opened her soft green eyes that were already glistening with tears, "for chasing you for so many years. For scaring you and making you think you had to give up your freedom just for me. I don't want that Sonic. I just want you to know that I do love you, always have and always will. I love your free spirit. I can't control that. You can go be free and explore the world and when you are done and you feel like you're ready, I'll still be here waiting for you. I will wait for you until the end of time if that's what you need."

Sonic gulped down the knot in the back of his throat and looked down at his shoes. He was trying really hard not to let Amy see this but her words were just to much. The blue hero tried to blink back the tears in his eyes but he couldn't stop them. Finally he looked down into her forest green eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He moved one arm down to wrap around her waist and the other to the soft pink quills pulled up into a short ponytail behind her head. He removed the hair tie holding her quills up, and laced his fingers through her hair.

Amy's muzzle suddenly turned even redder than before, now stained a dark crimson. Her eyes widened as Sonic pulled her tightly against his body and gently pulled her head back. Jade met emerald and Sonic leaned down as pressed his lips to hers hard. Amy's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both pulled apart slowly. Amy blinked softly and whispered, "Oh Sonikku, I love you."

Sonic blushed softly and pulled Amy against his body, resting his chin on top of her head. She nuzzled into his chest and let out a deep, contented sigh. "I love you to Ames. Thank you for understanding. And for never giving up on me. I promise one day, I will make you happy. One day I'll always be here and I'll never leave your side again."

Amy pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled softly. Deep down, she knew Sonic was telling the truth, as was she. She really would wait until the end of time, she'd done it this long. It'd be silly to quit now.

Besides, Amy Rose was no quitter.


End file.
